Sonic and the Royal Triplets!
by PhantomaCourage
Summary: the summary is inside it has sonic and the sibs in! Plz check Mighty Morphing Duelists! Yugioh Version! Plz!


The royal triplet Hedgehogs!: Sonia, Sonic, and Manic reunite!

Summary: Sonic and friends are celebrating Sonic`s birthday! But then Eggman come`s in and kinnap`s Sonic, along with that he revels that his real name is Robotnik! Tail`s tells his friends that when he was young and before everyone except Knuxcles,himself and Sonic were on Mobius, Sonic and himself were in the freedom fighters and Sonic had dissapeared alot back then. Now Sally, Roter, Bunnie, Antonio and Uncle Chucks are on earth trying to help save Sonic. Also who are these mysterious hegdehogs?

_**Phantoma:**____**Hey guys! So I have had this idea and such and hope u like it!**_

_**Sonic: Phantoma_Courage does not own us!**_

_**Phantoma: Because if I did: 1. I wouldn`t be on here! and 2. I would put the old characters on the show!**_

_Ch1: Old Butt-nik! __**(I just love that name! Butt-nik!) **_

It was a nice peaceful day and Sonic`s friends are celebrating Sonic`s Birthday!

Tails: Sonic do u miss Sally?

Sonic: Yeah I do miss Sal, Tails. Why?

Tails: Well I invited her and the others includeing Uncle-

Sonic: Uncle Chuck, Bunnie, Roter, Sal, and Ant are comin her for my birthday Tails?!

Tails: Yep!

Sonic: Thank u Tails!

Tails: I knew u would like it!

(5 minutes later)

Sonic: Tails how much longer till they come!

Tails: About...now!

(A portal appears and Sally, Rotor, Uncle Chuck, Bunnie and Antonio fall through and fall on Sonic)

Antonio: Where is ze Zonic?

Bunnie: Ya sugar where is he?

Tails: He is under u guys.

(Sonic pops his head out)

Sonic: Yeah and be a bit nicer to Tails guys, and hey Sal.

Sally:Hey Sonic, and happy birthday.

(Everyone gets off of Sonic)

Sonic:Thanks Sal.

Chuck: Have you told ur friends about the old days Sonic my boy.

Sonic: Sorry Unc but I haven`t.

Chuck:Oh thats okay, and Sonic can we talk privatly?.

Sonic:Ok Unc.

(everyone leaves the room except Sonic and Chuck)

Chuck: I better put a barrer up so they can`t hear my boy.

Sonic: Sure thing Unc.

(Chuck puts up a barrer)

Chuck:So me boy hows Robotnik going?

Sonic: Good. It`s just he hasn`t pulled out the robot hand and the robotizer.

Chuck:Oh so has he covered his hand...?

Sonic:Yeap, and no one know`s about the Triplets of Mobius except Robotnik still?

Chuck:Yeap just me u, Robonik, Sonia and Manic.

Sonic: Okay that`s good. So have u seen any signs of them or my mom yet?

Chuck:Nope but we have heard a pianoest and and drumer are on earth that could them.

Sonic: Thats good news. It`s been 3 years since we got seperated...

(Flashback)

_Sonia: Sonic we better be careful here or Robotnik will find us for sure._

_Sonic: I am being careful Sonia._

_(Sonia steps on a floor pannel)_

_Sonic: And u said to be careful._

_Manic: Don`t worry I disable the alarm,-_

_Sonia:Thats go-_

_(A Frezze ray fires at Sonic and Sonic is frozen/knocked out)_

_Manic: -But I didn`t have enough time to disable the bobby traps._

_(Swatbots enter and take Manic and Sonia away)_

_(5 days later)(Sonic wakes up)_

_Sonic:Ow that-Sonia? Manic?_

(End flashback)

Sonic:I still think it`s my fault there gone...

Chuck:No me boy u wouldn`t have known so don`t be sorry.

Sonic:Okay Unc.

(Sonic goes to talk to Knuxcles)

Sonic:Hey Knux.

Knuxcles:Hey Sonic.

Sonic:So guess what.

Knuxcles:What Sonic?

Sonic:Sonia and Manic could be on earth!

Knuxcles:That`s great!

(Eggman enters and snatches Sonic)

Knuxcles: SONIC!

(Cream, Cosmo, and Espio enter)

`Cream,Cosmo,Espio:Eggaman!

Eggman:Now please call me by Robonik, Ivo Robotnik. TA, TA!

(Robotnik flys away and dissapears from sight)

-At Tails`s house-

Tails, Chuck: WHAT! SONIC BEING CAPTURED BY ROBOTNIK! I NEVER THOUGHT I`D SEEN THE DAY!

Amy:Tails calm down and please introduce us to these guests...

Tails: Well these are some of Sonic`s and my friends from the old days when we were freedom fighters.

(Tails explains)

-At Ro-Butt-nik`s lair-

Sonic:Let me go Robotnik!

Robotnik:Oh well, u remember Sleet and Dingo. Right Sonic?

Sonic:Ya I do, how could I forget minon`s that worked for the pearson who wanted to robotized me and my famliy?.

Robotnik:Well then met Dingo`s newest form!

(Dingo enters)

Robotnik: Sonic Dingo!

Sonic:What the Rotors! Since when can he do that!

Robotnik: U see my young hegdehog I`ve got Sonia and Manic and with u 3 I`m going to turn u into what u hated the most, my robot minons!

(He pushes Manic and Sonia to the front and throws Sonic`s ,Manic`s and Sonia`s medalions to them)

Sonic:Sonia! Manic!

Sonia, Manic:Sonic!

(They put on there medalions and get pushed into a robotizesation machine)

Robotnik: Any last words my royals?

Sonic,Sonia,Manic: Yes! WE WILL BE TOGETHER SOMEDAY MOM!

(Starts the robotizesation)

(Sonic`s fur is turning a navy blue and his shoes,gloves and medalion grey. His eyes are turning red and he looks sad...his spikes are sticking up)

(Manic`s fur is turning a navy green and his shoes,gloves and medalion grey. His eyes are turning red and he looks mad... his spikes are sticking in the middle)

(Sonia`s fur is turning a navy pink and her boots,gloves and medalion grey. Her clothes are turning to a dark purple, her eyes are turning red and looks sad and lonely... her spikes are sticking down)

Robotnik:HA! YES! The medalisome hegdehogs are gone!

(Sonic crew enters with a purple hedgehog)

Robotnik:OH, Alenna u are too late I have already robotized them!

Alenna:WHAT! But how!

Robotnik: OH don`t worry they will be fine!

(The Oracle comes in and casts a spell to turn Sonic,Sonia, and Manic back. The metal falls off)

Robotnik:WHAT! HOW CAN THIS BE!

Sonic:Thanks Orc.

Sonia:Sonic...

Manic:Sonia at least be happy we don`t have to be bossed around by Robotnik...

Sonia:Okay u are right Manic.

Orcale:Your welcome Sonic.

(9 minutes later)

Robotnik:Curse you THE CONCIL OF FOUR!

(10 minutes later after Robotnik died somehow?)

-in a secret corner-

Knuxcles:Should we tell them.

Sonic:Maybe...

Alenna:I don`t know, it is my boy`s choice.

Sonia:Do u want to Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah, me and Knux have kept to many secrets form them anyways. Right Orc.

Orcale:Yes prince Sonic.

Sonic:Okay then lets do this!

-back to the Sonic crew-

Sally:Sonic what is the Council of four?

Alenna:Sally mabye u should ask ur dad.

KAcorn:Hello Alenna.

Alenna:Hello King Acron.

Rotor:So what is the council of four?

KAcorn: Well u see the council of four is a certain group who were told to beat Robotnik when he ruled but u see it never happened till a certain group found each other back together. Orcale u should probale explain the rest because I don`t know why Alenna is here, after all she is the one who did the hardest thing.

Orcale:Okay then. So does anyone know besides Acron and Alenna what the profecy is?

Vanilla:If I am correct, A mother had to seperate herself from her children and the children form themselfs and once the right time came and they were reunited they would make the council of four and beat Robotnik once and for all.

Orcale:Yes that is correct Vanilla. Now who do u think are part of the concil of four?

KAcorn: Shadow,the green hedgehog, and the pink hegdehog?

Orcale:You are correct about Manic and Sonia but Shadow, no.

Blaze:What about Silver?

Orcale: Nope not Silver.

Silver:What about Queen Alenna, Manic, and Sonia, and Sonic?

Tails,Sally,Amy: Thats impossible how can Sonic be apart of that?!.

Orcale:Correct!

Sonic Group: WHAT!

Knuxcles:Wow, Sonic u were right for once...

Tails:Knuxcles what are u talking about?

Knuxcles: Sonic you better go, I`ll talk to them.

Sonic: Okay then Knuxcles.

(Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Alenna, and the Orcale dissaper)

Amy: So Knuxcles what does Sonic have to do with the council of four? Also what do u have to do with it?

Knuxcles: Well u see, Tails remember when Robotnik ruled.

Tails: Well ya. Why?

Knuxcles: Well Sonic always dissapered to see me,Sonia, and Manic.

Tails:Ohhh, so thats why.

Knuxcles:Yeap.

Sally and Rotor: Well what about the music and singing?

Knuxcles: Well that was the children of Alenna.

(Someday music starts)

Sally: Whats that?

Knuxcles: Well that`ll be the children of Alenna now playing the song they sang before they started looking for her.

(With Sonic, Sonia and Manic)

Sonic, Sonia and Manic: There's something missing  
Something's not quite right  
And I can fell it calling  
To me every night

A little voice inside  
Tells me someone is out there  
And I must never give up  
Searching everywhere!  
[ Lyrics from: s/sonic+underground/someday_ ]  
(Someday) We are gonna be together  
(Someday) Life will be so much better  
(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break  
(Someday) No more dark clouds above  
(Someday) United in the light of love  
(Someday) The story can only end one way  
We'll be together someday

(Someday) We are gonna be together  
(Someday) Life will be so much better  
(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break  
(Someday) No more dark clouds above  
(Someday) United in the light of love  
(Someday) The story can only end one way  
We'll be together someday

Someday!  
We'll be together someday! There's something missing  
Something's not quite right  
And I can fell it calling  
To me every night

A little voice inside  
Tells me someone is out there  
And I must never give up  
Searching everywhere!  
[ Lyrics from: s/sonic+underground/someday_ ]  
(Someday) We are gonna be together  
(Someday) Life will be so much better  
(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break  
(Someday) No more dark clouds above  
(Someday) United in the light of love  
(Someday) The story can only end one way  
We'll be together someday

(Someday) We are gonna be together  
(Someday) Life will be so much better  
(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break  
(Someday) No more dark clouds above  
(Someday) United in the light of love  
(Someday) The story can only end one way  
We'll be together someday

Someday!  
We'll be together someday!

(With Sonic`s friends)

Blaze: Well they sound great!

Knuxcles: Yes they do.

(Sonic and the others enter)

Sonic: Hey guys.

Tails: Sonic where did that music come from?

Sonic: We don`t know Tails.

KAcorn: Sonic do u possibly know who Alenna`s children are?

Sonic: Yeap.

KAcron: Can u please tells us?

End Chapter!

_**PhantomaCourage: Hope u guys like this chapter.**_

_**Sonic: Yeah and we hope u like her storys! Also if u have found any fanfics that has Taichi Yagmai turning dark (even for a short time) then Pm her! Please!**_

_**Sally: Also please review and check out her deviart Account which is SaraTheHedgehog17! She would really love u if you commented on her work! **_

_**Amy: She knows that she made a few mistakes and also this takes place in Sonic X for u peps who didn`t notice.**_

_**PhantomaCourage: I know it`s alot and please check out my profiles favourite authors and tell me how to add new chapters! Please! I`ll let you use your own Oc`s in my rangers fic!**_

_**Bye, Bye! For now!**_


End file.
